After Mission TeaTime
by Akasuna Nee
Summary: Konan membuat sebuah penyambutan untuk para anggota Akatsuki yang akan pulang dari misi. Seperti apa penyambutan yang dibuat Konan? Check this out! Dijamin gaje. RnR?


**Hai! Nee balik dari masa hiatus! Ahahaha, pada kangen gak? –ngareploe-**

**Yak, Nee balik lagi dengan fic humor Akatsuki yang terbaru. Maaf kalo humornya garing, coz udah lama Nee gak bikin fic humor…**

**Anyway, happy reading!**

**Akatsuki After Mission TeaTime**

**By: Akasuna Nee**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:****OOC,****4G:****Gaje,****Garing,****Gombal,****Galau****-?-**

**Don't like, don't read, okay?**

**Let's go to the story!**

Suatu siang di markas Akatsuki yang berukuran besar dan luas (Author bosan dengan gambaran markas Akatsuki yang sumpek, sempit dan serba kekurangan, haha). Suasana di sana begitu sunyi karena hanya ada dua orang yang bermewek-mewekan -?- tanpa semangat masa muda. Sang ketua yang (tidak) terhormat, Pein, dengan pacar#coret asistennya, Konan. Sementara anggota Akatsuki yang lain pergi menjalankan misi, lebih tepatnya menjadi tenaga kerja. Yeah, kalian bakalan tahu nanti.

"Wah, sepi sekali markas ini." ucap Konan memandangi ruang tamu yang kosong.

"Aih, malah bagus dong!" sahut Pein yang sedang membaca manga hentai sambil tidur-tiduran di karpet. Pein bangkit dan mendekati Konan dari belakang. "Kalau begitu, kita bisa…."

PLAK!

"Nggak gitu juga deh!" Konan menangkis 'serangan' Pein. Pein memajukan bibir seksinya –huek-, cemberut.

"Konan kok gitu siih?" rengut Pein.

"Sudah ah Pein! Aku jadi mau muntah ngeliat muka pierching karatanmu itu!" Konan memalingkan wajahnya. Konan memandang ke arah jendela. "Sudah 7 hari mereka pergi. Aku kangen deh. Oiya, kapan mereka pulang?"

"Besok." jawab Pein. "Emangnya kenapa?"

Secercah ide terbesit di kepala Konan. "Ah! Aku ada ide untuk menyambut mereka semua!"

"Bah, buat apa sih babu-babu kita itu disambut, Konaaaan? Buang-buang duit aja!" protes Pein –yang entah kenapa jadi ketularan Kakuzu-.

"Kan kasihan mereka, udah pergi misi selama seminggu pasti capek banget. Aku ingin menyambut mereka dengan sesuatu yang dapat membuat capek mereka hilang." Konan berpendapat. Tiba-tiba ia menyeret Pein dan berkata, "Pein, temenin aku belanja! Aku mau bikin banyak makanan!"

"Eeh? Ntar Kakuzu ngamuk berat lho kalo uangnya habis?" Pein terkejut. Kok Pein jadi kayak Kakuzu ya?

"Semua biayanya aku yang tanggung!" sahut Konan, dengan sedikit senyum licik di wajahnya. "Udah deh, yang penting ayo ikut aku belanja!"

**~o0o~**

Sepulang belanja, Konan melenggang bebas ke dapur. Sementara di belakangnya, Pein mengikutinya dengan gerakan seperti nenek-nenek kena asam urat osteoporosis anemia demam berdarah -?-, singkatnya, menderita. Ya, karena Konan menyuruhnya untuk membawakan seluruh belanjaannya yang seberat badan Kisame. Pein buru-buru meletakkan belanjaan, kemudian melaju meninggalkan dapur secepat kilat dan bersembunyi di kamarnya tanpa sepengetahuan Konan.

"Pein, ayo bantu aku masak!" sahut Konan seraya mencari-cari Pein. "Eh Pein, kamu dimana?"

Sementara itu, Pein bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidurnya yang luarrr biasa busuk. Di sana, terdapat 10 tikus yang tergabung dalam AkatsuTikus. Pein pun bermain dengan tikus-tikus di sana.

"Semuanya, ayo berkumpul!" Pein memainkan seekor tikus belang hitam yang diumpamakannya sebagai Pein, dirinya. Pein menangkap satu tikus betina yang dianggapnya sebagai Konan. "Konan, beri tahu mereka misi yang harus dikerjakan!". Lalu Pein menangkap seekor tikus bergender ganda -?-, satu tikus berwajah baby face -?-, satu tikus keriputan -?-, dan satu tikus hasil persilangan dengan hiu -?-.

Lupakan kegajean dan kegalauan Pein di situ. Kita beralih ke Konan.

"Ah, sudahlah kalau dia tak mau bantu. Biar aku kerjakan sendiri." desah Konan. "Aku mau bikin kue dan cemilan dulu. Masakannya sebagian dikerjain besok…"

Konan berkutat di dapur hingga tengah malam, demi menyambut lebaran, eh, demi menyambut delapan babunya, eh, demi menyambut delapan teman-temannya yang akan datang besok. Pein sih ogah, buat apa sih bersusah payah hanya untuk menyambut babu-babu itu, pikir Pein.

"Capek banget…. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya senang…" Konan memandangi hasil kerja kerasnya. "Lanjutkan besok lagi ah. Ngantuk nih…"

**~o0o~**

"Zetsu-senpai, ayo pulang~ Tobi capek~"

"Tunggu ya Tobi, bentar lagi pekerjaan senpai selesai kok, tinggal 5 mayat lagi yang harus kubersihkan…"

"Ng?"

Udah tau kan siapa yang terlibat dalam percakapan di atas? Yep, Tobi dan Zetsu. Tapi kalian masih penasaran apa yang sebenarnya mereka kerjakan kan? Makanya, ayo kita lanjutkan.

"Tobi, bantuin dong, kenyang juga nih ngeberesin sekian banyak mayat di sini…" ucap Zetsu pada Tobi.

Tobi menampik, "Gak ah! Tobi anak baik! Tobi bukan kanibal! Lagipula, apaan sih rasa daging mayat, Zetsu-senpai?"

"Rasanya seperti… lollipop."

"Ah masa? Kalo gitu Tobi juga mau coba ah!"

Takut menanggung akibat buruk yang akan terjadi, Zetsu buru-buru mencegah bocah bertopeng tersebut, "Eh, sebaiknya jangan deh. Mendingan aku aja ya."

Slurp slurp slurp slurp slurp (emangnya ini suara apaan?).

"Sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang."

"Iya deh. Pantai ini bau banget. Tobi gak suka!"

Oke deh, kukasih tau apa yang mereka barusan lakukan tadi. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan misi menjadi tenaga kerja, tenaga kerja sebagai pembersih mayat-mayat yang berserakan di pantai pasca tsunami –lama amat neng!-, tapi yang kerja cuma Zetsu saja, kan gak mungkin Tobi yang makan mayatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Huh! Mereka pikir aku ini penyedot debu apa? Seenaknya aja nyuruh gue bersihin semua mayat busuk di situ! Aku jadi mau muntah!" rutuk Zetsu putih.

"_Jangan __munak!__ Bilang__ aja__ kalo __itu__ enak!__ Gak__ usah__ sok__ suci__lah!__" _balas Zetsu hitam.

"Tapi aku gak suka dianggap kayak pembersih debu!"

"_Kita kan pembersih mayat, bukan pembersih debu, bodoh."_

Tobi menimpali, "Zetsu-senpai, Kakuzu-senpai gak ngizinin kita beli penyedot debu karena harganya mahal…" Tobi melirik ke arah Zetsu, "Kalo ada yang lebih murah, kenapa tidak?"

"HEH! AKU TIDAK MURAHAN!" protes Zetsu hitam dan putih bersamaan.

"Zetsu-senpai kan bukan banci kayak Deidara-senpai." Balas Tobi.

(Deidara –di suatu tempat- : Haaatchiii!)

"_Huuh!__ Kau __ini,__ Tobi!__ Mau __kulahap?__"_ amarah Zetsu hitam memuncak.

"Jangaan! Kita udah kenyang~" sahut Zetsu putih memelas.

"_Tapi…"_

Tobi memandang ke depan, dan ternyata markas sudah dekat dengan mereka. Tobi berlari ke arah markas.

"TOBI PULAAAAAAANG!"

Sementara itu di markas, Konan yang sedang sibuk memasak langsung membukakan pintu begitu mendengar suara Tobi.

"Eeh, Tobi ama Zetsu. Selamat dataaang!" sambut Konan dengan ceria. "Ayo masuk!"

"Waaahh~" Tobi dan Zetsu terkesima dengan pemandangan markas yang mereka lihat saat ini.

Ruang tamu yang biasanya berantakan, mendadak menjadi rapiiii sekali. Sofa tertata dengan rapi lengkap dengan bantalnya. Di meja ada banyak sekali cemilan. Ada biskuit oreo, dango, ikan asin, permen-permen kecil bulat rasa jeruk, bakpao isi cabe rawit, keripik singkong balado, kolang-kaling, dan kue berbentuk seperti uang –kamu tau kan itu buat siapa?-. Disediakan pula green tea dan air putih sebagai minuman. Di atas ruang tamu terpasang spanduk bertuliskan "OKAERINASAI! AFTER MISSION TEATIME!"

"Kalian suka? Ini semua aku sendiri yang menyiapkan lho." Kata Konan.

"Waah~ Konan-senpai menyiapkan ini semua buat menyambut kami?" Tobi merasa terharu dengan anime cry yang mengalir deras. "Tobi anak baik siih, jadi pantes disambut~"

"_Tidak,__dia__pantas__untuk__disambit.__"_ timpal Zetsu hitam yang masih menaruh dendam pada Tobi.

"Ufufufu… ini memang untuk menyambut kalian. Tapi gak cuma kalian berdua, ini juga buat babu-babu, eh, teman-teman lain yang akan pulang dari misi." jelas Konan. "Ayo, silahkan beristirahat! Makanlah apa yang kalian suka, tapi jangan dihabisin semua ya."

"Yaaay!" Tobi berteriak girang dan segera melompat ke sofa yang empuk. "Waah, ada permen jeruk! Asyiiik~" Tobi mengambil setoples penuh permen jeruk tersebut dan menghabiskannya dalam satu lahap.

"Ufufufufu… Tobi, kebanyakan, makan permen itu gak bagus lho, entar gigimu bisa busuk." Konan tertawa geli melihat tingkah Tobi.

"Ah, sabodo lah! Tobi kan udah tua, gigi Tobi udah ompong semua. Jadi apa yang mau dibusukin?" ucap Tobi dengan innocent-nya membeberkan identitas aslinya.

"Lho, jadi selama ini Tobi nguyah makanan pake apa?" Konan sweatdrop.

"Pake gigi palsu, gantian ama Kakuzu-senpai." jawab Tobi enteng.

"Wah, ini biskuit yang aku banget~" Zetsu mengambil sepotong biskuit oreo dan memakannya. Gak cuma satu, tapi semua biskuit oreo yang ada. Kangen makan makanan yang lebih bergizi -?- dari mayat kali ya.

Daripada makin sweatdrop, Konan pun meninggalkan ruang tamu. "Ya udah. Silahkan istirahat ya. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku."

Setelah bosan makan permen, Tobi menuju ke ruang tengah. Dilihatnya Pein yang sedang menonton TV dengan khidmatnya. Kenapa khidmat? Bukan karena yang ditayangkan itu peliputan upacara penaikan bendera 17 Agustus, tapi hanyalah sebuah acara fashion show dari Paris yang menampilkan koleksi bikini terbaru karya para desainer terkenal.

"Tobi mau nonton TV, tapi Tobi gak mau nonton yang itu…" pinta Tobi dalam hati. Kemudian, Tobi pun bergelayutan di tangan Pein.

"Leader, Tobi mau nonton TV~"

"Oh, tonton ini aja bareng gue." tawar Pein tanpa mengganti channel-nya. "Tau nggak, nonton ini bagus untuk meningkatkan kreativitas (hentai)-mu, memperluas pengetahuan (bokep)-mu, dan baik untuk ditonton anak-anak (di atas 17 tahun). Beneran deh!"

Walaupun Pein telah meyakinkan Tobi tanpa diketahui kedok mesumnya sama sekali (dengan mengucapkan kata-kata dalam kurung tadi dengan sangaaat pelan), Tobi anak baik tidak terpengaruh. Ya, namanya aja anak baik.

"Tobi anak baek gak mau nonton yang kayak gituan!" ucap Tobi tegas. Ya, karena Tobi maunya nonton Upin Ipin.

"Ya udah, mendingan lo gak usah ikutan nonton." dengan judesnya Pein mengusir Tobi. "Hush hush, sana pergi ke kandang lo!"

"HUAAAAAA~" Tobi merengek dan berlari ke arah Konan yang sedang memasak di dapur. "Konan-senpai, Leader jahat deh! Masa' Tobi mau nonton TV diusir ama dia! Padahal Tobi mau nonton Upin Ipin, bukan yang buka-bukaan!"

"Ooh, kasihan…" tanggap Konan. "Eh tunggu, apa kamu bilang tadi? Buka-bukaan?"

Tobi mengganguk. Seketika Konan menyiapkan tampang deathglare-nya untuk dilemparkan ke muka bejat Pein. Mereka berdua pun menghampiri Pein.

Yak, bayangkan skenarionya seperti ini: Konan memasang tampang horror (Kamu bisa bayangkan Belarus dari Hetalia) dengan berkacak pinggang. Sementara Tobi memeluk pinggang Konan layaknya seorang anak yang meminta belas kasihan ibunya karena sering disiksa ayahnya. Di hadapan Konan, Pein memasang tampang cengo yang menunjukkan ketakutan yang mendalam serta tubuh dalam posisi nungging -?-. Tanpa babibu lagi, Pein langsung ngacir ke kamarnya, sedangkan Tobi dapatkan TV-nya. Horee!

"Makasih ya Konan-senpai~. Tobi jadi bisa nonton Upin Ipin sekarang~" Tobi memeluk pinggang Konan lagi. "Konan-senpai mau ikut nonton gak?"

"Nggak usah, Tobi nonton sendiri aja ya." Konan tersenyum. Tanpa mereka sadari, serangkaian adegan tersebut telah memancing kecemburuan Pein.

"Awas lo nanti ya!" geram Pein dalam hati. Kini, ia sedang membaca majalah 'khusus +17' terbaru miliknya.

Konan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zetsu. "Zetsu, bantuin aku masak dong. Aku capek ngerjainnya sendirian…"

"Baiklah…" daripada mendapat 'hadiah' seperti Pein, Zetsu merasa lebih baik menurut.

**~o0o~**

"Tachiii~ aku capek jalan nih~ gendongin aku dong~"

"Enak aje lo, Same! Bisa mati muda gue!"

"Emang segitu parahnya dakuuh?"

"Lebih parah dari yang dibayangkan! Mendingan gue cebokin adek gue daripada harus ngegendong raksasa kayak lu! Emangnya gue kuli hiu apa?"

"Iih~ Betapa kejamnya dirimu Tachii~ "

Kenal dengan dua orang yang berbicara di atas? Jangan jawab mereka itu Sasuke dan Naruto, tapi yang benar, Itachi dan Kisame.

"Jangan kau pikir pekerjaan ngebakul beras itu segampang merayu Deidara, Kisame. Pinggangku encok nih~" Itachi mengelus punggungnya. Aduh Itachi, Nampak banget ya penuaan dininya.

(Kembali ke Deidara –di suatu tempat entah di mana- : Haaaatchiii!)

Tunggu, apa dia bilang tadi? Ngebakul beras?

"Kalo aku mah malah terbalik ama kamu, Itachi. Lebih gampang ngebakul beras daripada ngerayu Deidara." timpal Kisame.

Hal yang seperti itu tidak usah dirisaukan, Kisame. Kalian berdua punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing, jadi kalian saling melengkapi satu sama lain~

Kembali ke soal ngebakul beras. Maksudnya apa sih? Jangan sampe dibawa pusing loh, karena mereka berdua hanya menjalani misi tenaga kerja, sebagai tukang bakul beras di Konohagakure. Jangan salah, itu lebih mantesin daripada jadi kuli hiu loh.

"Ah, kita udah mau sampai di markas!" seru Itachi menunjuk ke arah markas yang jaraknya tinggal 100 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Yosh! Aku mau cepat pulang! Ayo, Itachi!" entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, Kisame melaju super cepat ke arah markas sambil menyeret Itachi yang tak berdosa itu.

"KAMI PULAAAAAANG!"

Konan segera membukakan pintu dengan ceria. "Eeh, selamat datang, Kisame! Itachi! Ayo masuk!"

Begitu memasuki ruang tamu, Itachi dan Kisame dibuat terkesima dengan bentuk penyambutan yang terpampang di depan mata mereka. Bahkan saking terpesonanya, Kisame termehek-mehek dengan hebatnya dan Itachi langsung sujud syukur dengan khusyuknya.

"Jadi… ini pesta penyambutan buat kami?" tanya Kisame.

"Ya, tapi gak cuma kalian loh. Ini juga buat teman-teman lain yang pulang dari misi." jelas Konan seperti sebelumnya. "Ya sudah. Silahkan istirahat dan nikmati makanan yang ada. Kalo ada apa-apa bilang ke aku aja ya.". Konan pun berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Asyiik!" seru Itachi dan Kisame seraya menghempaskan diri ke sofa.

"Waah, ada ikan asin!" sahut Kisame ketika melihat semangkok ikan asin dan mengambilnya satu. "Hm… enak! Jadi inget kampung halaman gue nih~". Dan dimulailah khayalan melodrama mengalun di pikiran Kisame dengan damainya. Tak perlu diceritakan apa yang dipikirkannya, terlalu lebay deh, saia takut kalian pada muntah-muntah.

"Wah, ada dango!" Itachi tersenyum riang sambil mengambil satu tusuk dango. "Hm… mamamia lezatos!". Saking cintanya pada dango, Itachi sampai menghabiskan seluruh dango yang ada dengan beringas.

"Yaah, habis deh. Aku kenyang~" sahut Itachi. Kemudian, ia melirik ke arah Kisame. Eh, ternyata udah ketiduran dia. Ah, palingan lagi mimpi nikah ama Ariel The Little Mermaid!

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke Pein yang sedang membaca majalah 'tujuhbelasan' tadi. Kemudian terbesit ide di benak Itachi.

"Pein, pinjem majalahnya dong." pinta Itachi pada Pein tiba-tiba. Apaa? Kenapa Itachi….? Tunggu, jangan pada salah paham dulu neng.

"Emoh." Pein ngacangin Itachi. Itachi cemberut. Entar tambah keriput lho.

Demi mendapatkan majalah tersebut (entah apa yang memotivasinya, hanya Tuhan, author dan Itachi yang tahu), Itachi mendatangi Konan di dapur.

"Konan~ bantu aku dong~" pinta Itachi dengan jurus "puppy 'sharingan' eye no jutsu" andalannya.

"Ada apa, Itachi?" tanya Konan. Itachi mengajak Konan ke ruang tengah dan menghampiri Pein.

"Aku mau majalah yang dibaca Pein~" pinta Itachi. Sebagaimana para readers, Konan terkejut.

"Eeh? Gak salah nih?" Konan cengo.

"Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu, neng. Aku mau baca itu bukan kerana mau liat yang buka-bukaan… aku mau cari 'lowongan' (baca: kontak jodoh) di majalah itu. Katanya di majalah itu ada." jelas Itachi dengan wajah yang begitu meyakinkan, karena masih menggunakan jurus andalannya tadi.

"Hn, baiklah." Konan menurut. Dipasangnya lagi tampang deathglare andalannya buat Pein. Yeah, Pein sudah tahu lah apa arti yang tersembunyi dari tampang partnernya itu. Alamat dihajar nanti, Pein buru-buru menyerahkan sang majalah dengan wajah pasrah.

"Yap, makasih!" sahut Itachi pada Pein ketika menerima majalah tersebut. "Oh ya, makasih juga ya Konan."

"Ya sama-sama." jawab Konan. Lalu Konan menghampiri Kisame yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Aku butuh satu orang lagi buat bantuin aku masak nih." batin Konan. Konan membangunkan Kisame, "Kisame…"

"Ya Ariel~" sepertinya Kisame masih terlena dalam mimpinya.

"Hei, aku bukan Ariel loh." Konan bersuara gahar.

"Ariel, kita kan sudah menikah~ Apa yang perlu kamu kuatirkan, sayaang?". Masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar, Kisame mengelus telapak tangan Konan. Wah, lihat, api kecemburuan telah membakar Pein!

"Ayo bantu aku masak, Kisame!" Konan meninggikan suaranya.

"Aah~ jangan begitu dong sayaang~ kok Ariel galak amat siih?". Duuh, dasar Kisame!

Konan mengambil sepotong ikan asin dan mendekatkannya pada hidung Kisame. Kisame mengendus-endusnya hidungnya.

"Ekh? Ariel?" Kisame terbangun perlahan. Ia terkejut. "Oops, eh, Konan?"

"Naah, udah bangun? Ayo bantu aku masak!" Konan menyeret paksa Kisame ke dapur.

Kisame tak bisa mengelak lagi. "Ee… ba-baiklah.."

**~o0o~**

"Huaaaah… pantatku pegal sekali! You're such a blo**y hell, Kakuzu!"

"Sabarlah sedikit, Hidan. Jashin mengajarkan kita untuk sabar dalam menghadapi apapun.". Lho?

"Heh, beraninya kau jadi sok alim begitu, f***ing Fulluzu! Aku ini lebih alim dari siapapun!"

"Huh! Oiya, orang yang sabar juga banyak duitnya!"

"Bah! Duiiit mulu yang kau pikirkan di otakmu itu."

"Dan orang yang sabar disayang Deidara loh."

(Lagi-lagi Deidara –di tempat apalah itu- : Haaaaatchi!)

"Iih! Nyebelin banget lo, Kakuz! Aku mau pulang sekarang!"

"Tunggu dulu sampai sekoper uang itu sampai ke tanganku."

Bisa tebak siapa mereka? Yap, Hidan dan Fulluzu, eh, Kakuzu.

"Yap. Pekerjaan selesai. Target sudah diserahkan dan uang sudah didapat. Mau apa lagi, Fulluzu?" si Hidan gak sabaran juga nih, padahal udah dijanjiin disayang Deidara loh.

"Aku mau pastikan berapa jumlah uang dalam koper ini, apa benar jumlahnya 30 juta ryo atau kurang. Kalo lebih malah lebih bagus." jawab Kakuzu. "Kurang 1 ryo saja pun, itu sudah membuatku rugi besar!"

"Huuh!"

Inilah mereka, Hidan dan Kakuzu, sedang melakukan pekerjaan yang biasa mereka lakukan. Membunuh target dan menyerahkannya kepada tempat penukaran uang. Tumben bukan jadi tenaga kerja ni yee~

"Akhirnya pulang juga." Hidan mendengus lega. "Kau kelamaan ngitung duitnya, Kakuzu!"

"Hei hei hei! Aku ini termasuk yang cepat menghitung uang loh. Coba kalau kau yang ngitung, kita pasti baru selesai 3 jam kemudian." Kakuzu berargumen.

Sampai di markas…

"Selamat datang, Hidan, Kakuzu!" Konan menyambut di depan pintu dengan ceria. "Ayo masuk!"

"Waaah~ astaganagaa! Oh my Jashin! Ini sungguh mengesankan!" Hidan tersepona, eh, terpesona dengan bentuk penyambutan yang dilihatnya. Sambil mencium-cium telapak kaki Konan, Hidan melanjutkan curcolnya, "Oh Konan! Betapa mulianya dirimu, nak! Semoga Jashin memuliakanmu!"

"Ya, terima kasih. Silahkan beristirahat dan nikmati makanan yang kau suka." ucap Konan, sweatdrop melihat tingkah gaje Hidan.

Hidan pun langsung meloncat ke sofa, eeh…

ADAUUWWW!

"Eeh, Itachi?" Hidan melirik ke bawah. Yak, tepatnya, ada Itachi di bawah tubuh Hidan, ditimpa olehnya.

"Eh, maafin gue ya Itachi." Hidan buru-buru beranjak. "Saking capeknya gue pengen cepet-cepet rebahan di sofa nih, eh, tau-taunya ada elo situ."

"Aduuuh, encokku kumat lagiii!" keluh Itachi.

"Haduuuh, mana sih semangat masa muda lo, Tachi? Lo kayak udah siap dilempar ke panti jompo deh." sahut Hidan. "Oke deh, mau gue pijitin?"

"Kagak usah!" ketus Itachi, kembali fokus pada majalahnya.

Hidan melirik setoples keripik balado. "Mantap nih." ujarnya. Dan segera diraeplah setoples keripik balado tersebut. Karena Hidan masih manusia biasa, jadi toplesnya gak ikutan dimakan. "Wow! It's f***king spicy, baby!"

Bagaimana dengan Kakuzu?

"Konan! Beraninya kau menghabiskan banyak uang hanya untuk hal picisan gene?" Kakuzu mengeluarkan amukannya pada Konan.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir! Semua biaya aku yang tanggung kok. Ini GRATIS!" balas Konan, dengan sedikit senyum yang 'mencurigakan' pada wajahnya.

"Waah, beneran? Makasih!" Kakuzu langsung berlari ke arah sofa.

Konan tersenyum, "Baiklah, silahkan beristirahat dan makanlah yang kalian suka."

Kakuzu mengambil sepotong kue yang tampaknya menarik. Bentuknya uang, aromanya uang, dan rasanya… Kakuzu pun memakannya dan rasanya… juga seperti uang!

"Konan!" Kakuzu menghampiri Konan dengan penuh amarah. "Apa kau memakai uang untuk membuat kue ini? Apa bahan yang kau pakai? Apa kau menghancurkan UANG?"

Konan tersenyum tenang, "Tak usah khawatir, Kakuzu-san. Itu aku buat pake ramuan 'pemberi rasa dan aroma uang'. Aku juga heran menemukan yang seperti itu di toko." jawab Konan disertai sweatdrop di sudut wajahnya.

"Ooh…" kemarahan Kakuzu mereda. Dia kembali melahap kue tersebut. "Hm… ini kue terenak yang pernah gue makan seumur hidup gue!"

"Yeah, aku tahu kau pasti suka ama yang kayak gituan." ujar Konan, masih sweatdrop juga.

Sementara itu, Hidan sudah bosan dengan keripik baladonya. Dia iseng-iseng memasuki kamar Pein untuk mencari Pein yang sedari tadi tidak kelihatan. Dilihatnya Pein sedang bermain PS. Ah, game hentai euy!

"Pein, boleh aku ikutan main?" pinta Hidan.

"Gak boleh!" ucap Pein cuek.

"Lo harus ngasih gue main!" bentak Hidan.

"Kagak mau!" seru Pein.

"Kasih dong. Jashin mengatakan bahwa orang yang pelit jodohnya sempit…" Hidan berceramah.

"Ah, alasan lo aja. Pokoknya kagak mau!" Pein tak mau kalah.

"Kasih kagak?"

"Kagak!"

"Pokoknya harus kasih gue!"

"Gue gak mau!"

"Aaaarrgh!"

Terjadilah rebut-rebutan PS antara Pein dan Hidan. Bukan Hidan namanya kan, kalo berantemnya gak ribut sampe kedengeran ke rumah tetangga sebelah.

"Dasar lu memang, f***ing bl**dy hell sucking pierching!" ucapan 'sakti' Hidan keluar.

"Breng*** lu, Hidan! Gue bilang gue kagak mau! Ngalah dong ama yang lebih muda!" Pein juga tak mau kalah.

"Woy, ngaca dong lek. SIAPA YANG LEBIH TUA?"

"ANJRITTTT!"

Konan yang mendengar suara ribut-ribut tersebut langsung mendatangi kamar Pein.

"Apa-apaan ini?" sergah Konan.

Hidan pun langsung bergelayutan di kaki Konan, "Konan~ aku mau maen PS, tapi Pein gak ngasih aku~". Wah, kenapa anak-anak Akatsuki ini manja-manja amat ya?

"Heh, seenaknya aje lu! Udah mau ngerebut PS gue, sekerang lu mau ngerebut Konan dari gue lagi!" amarah Pein memuncak. Dia berancang-ancang untuk mencincang si Hidan.

HYATT! Dengan sigap Konan menangkis serangan Pein. Ia berkata pada Hidan, "Silahkan kamu main PS itu."

Hidan segera menyambar PS Pein dan berseru, "Hell yeah! Makasih ya Konan! Semoga Jashin mencintaimu!". Hidan melirik Pein sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Weeeek!"

"Yaah~ Konan kok gitu banget sih sama akuuuh?" Pein memelas pada Konan dengan tampang orang-yang-butuh-dikasihani-. Konan mendengus pelan.

"Kasian deh kamu. Oh iya, di kamar mandi ada air panas tuh. Kamu mandi aja sana." ujar Konan sambil menepuk pundak Pein.

"Waah, makasih ya Konaaan~" dengan berlinang air mata dan gerakan slow motion Pein hendak mencium Konan dengan nepsongnya.

"Tapi kau tak boleh menciumku! Dasar genit!" Konan menangkis 'serangan maut' Pein. Kau memang hebat, Konan!

**~o0o~**

"Danna, ternyata pekerjaan itu tidak semudah yang kita bayangkan ya, un."

"Iya, mereka begitu keras kepala! Ah, pusing deh gue!"

"Kalo saja yang kita hadapi itu cewek-cewek cantik nan bohai, pasti malah bakalan asyik banget, un!"

"Iya juga sih. Eh, apa lu bilang? Lu pengen cewek?"

"Ya iya dong! Gini-gini gue masih normal, tau, un! Ah, jangan-jangan Danna yang…"

"GUE JUGA MASIH NORMAL! GUE MASIH DOYAN CEWEK!"

"Danna, jangan marah dong. Gue tau Danna juga masih normal, tapi belum bisa menemukan yang benar-benar pas ya, un…"

"Uh, biar aja deh. Lebih baik single daripada bermaho ria ama manusia berdada rata!"

"Iih, Danna genit, un! Kirain Pein aja yang kayak gitu, un."

"I—itu bukan maksudku!"

Voila! Biduan -?- kita, Sasori dan Deidara sudah datang! Mau tau misi apa yang telah mereka jalankan?

"Cape deh. Kalo kayak gini keadaannya, aku gak mau punya anak, un. Repot banget!"

"Tapi yang kita hadapi kan bukan anak-anak lho, Dei. Itu orang-orang udah peot, reot, kolot, lebih susah ngurusnya daripada anak-anak kecil. Mana semuanya pikun lagi!"

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan misi menjadi tenaga kerja, menjadi pengasuh para lansia berusia tujuh belas ke atas, eh, tujuh puluh ke atas di panti jompo. Sekarang, mereka tengah terbang dengan burung tanah liat buatan Deidara.

"Haaaa—haatchii!"

"Haaaa—haatchii!"

"Haaaa—haatchii!"

"Hei, kenapa lo bersin aja sih dari tadi?" Sasori melirik Deidara yang barusan bersin.

"Gak tau nih, Danna. Padahal gue sehat-sehat aja deh, un. Jangan-jangan ada yang ngegosipin gue…." balas Deidara. Oiya, Danna punya obat flu gak?"

"Gak ada. Yang gue punya tuh obat bius, obat penghilang kesadaran, obat penimbul kejang-kejang, dan obat penghilang nyawa…"

"Hiiih, Danna ini dokter ato psikopat sih, un?"

"Sejak kapan gue jadi dokter? Dari dulu kan gue psikopat. Khukhukhu…."

"Eh, Danna, kita udah mau nyampe markas, un!" Deidara menunjuk lurus ke arah depan, markas Akatsuki.

"Oh, syukurlah. Suruh burung ini terbang lebih cepat!" sahut Sasori.

"Buruuuuung~ GO!" seru Deidara sambil meniru gaya bicara seorang tokoh di Upin Ipin.

Burung tanah liat yang mereka tunggangi itu pun melaju kencang dengan kecepatan cahaya 3 x 10 pangkat minus tujuh kilometer per detik (author ini lemot banget di fisika, jadi mohon maklumi ya kalo salah, ini kan ngasal BANGET :D). Saking cepatnya, dinding luar markas Akatsuki pun sedikit retak akibat benturan dengan burung tanah liat dan dua orang penumpang di atasnya.

"Aduuuh, kepalaku sakit, un~" Deidara mengelus kepalanya yang ditumbuhi benjol.

"Duuh, disuruh cepat bukan kayak gini juga kalii!" rutuk Sasori yang merasa sakit di hatinya -?-

Mendengar suara di luar, Konan langsung membukakan pintu. Pasti Deidara dan Sasori sudah pulang, gumamnya.

"Selamat dataaang!" sambut Konan dengan wajah yang masih ceria seperti saat muda dulu -?-. "Ayo masuk!"

"Eh, apaan ini?" Sasori celingak celinguk memandangi ruang tamu.

"Danna! Lihat deh, un!" Deidara menunjuk ruang tamu. "Konan udah capek-capek demi membuat pesta penyambutan buat kita, un! Ya kan, Konan?"

Konan mengangguk. "Ayo! Silahkan beristirahat dan nikmati makanan yang ada. Kalian yang datang paling terakhir lho…"

Deidara dan Sasori pun segera masuk. Deidara langsung duduk di satu sofa yang kosong. Sisanya udah ditempati.

"Yaah, jadi aku duduk di mana dong?" keluh Sasori.

"Oh, kamu tiduran saja di karpet, itu di ruang tengah bareng Tobi." Ujar Konan.

"Baiklah. Aku ambil ini deh." Sasori mengambil setoples kolang-kaling dan segelas green tea, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Aku ke dapur dulu ya. Kalo ada apa-apa, panggil saja aku." Ucap Konan seraya meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Eh, apa ini?" Deidara mengambil sebuah bakpao isi cabe rawit dan memakannya.

DHUAAAAARRRR!

Wajah Deidara memerah dan rambut panjangnya mendadak jadi jigrak. Ternyata Deidara sudah menjadi korban ledakan! Bukan ledakan Bom Bali, Bom Kuningan, Bom WTC, dan bukan juga bom buatannya sendiri, tapi ledakan oleh sebuah cabe rawit dalam bakpao yang dimakannya, saudara-saudara. Singkatnya, Deidara kepedasan berat!

"HUWAAAAA! PEDEEEEEESSS! PEDEEEEEESSS, UUN!" Deidara gelagapan sampe lari tujuh keliling. "AIIIIR! GUE BUTUH AIR, UUUUN!"

Deidara pun mengambil seceret air putih dengan tergesa-gesa dan menenggaknya hingga habis. "Fuh, syukurlah, un…"

"Hei, bukannya lu suka ama yang 'meledak-meledak'?" timpal Itachi.

"Tapi gak kayak gini juga kaliii, un!" sungut Deidara. "Ah, aku mau makan yang lain aja deh, un!"

Namun, Deidara gak tega membiarkan bakpao isi cabe rawit tersebut mubazir tak termakan. Akhirnya, ia ambil satu lagi.

"Hei, nanti kau kepedasan lagi lho." ujar Itachi.

"Iya juga sih, un." Deidara memandangi bakpao yang sudah susah payah dibuat oleh Konan tersebut. "Jadi gimana, un?"

"Buang aja cabenya, Deidara… apa susahnya sih?" ujar Itachi lagi.

"Oh iya! Kenapa gak terpikir ama gue dari tadi yah, un!" Deidara pun membuang cabe yang tedapat di dalam satu bakpao ke arah Kakuzu.

"WOY! Gue bukan tempat sampah!" seru Kakuzu. Tiba-tiba, "Ups, tenang… tenang… orang sabar banyak duitnya…"

Walhasil, semua bakpao dalam mangkok bersih dari cabe rawit, sehingga Deidara bisa memakannya tanpa kepedasan lagi. Dan hal itu untungnya tidak membuat Kakuzu yang ketiban cabe rawit marah besar, karena orang sabar duitnya banyak :D.

"Aha!" Kakuzu punya ide. Dia memungut semua cabe yang tadi dibuang Deidara di sekitarnya dan mengumpulkannya.

"Lumayan, bisa dijual…" batin Kakuzu.

Kita lihat kondisi Sasori…

"Duh, gerah nih. Badan pegel-pegel lagi. Jadi pengen mandi air panas…" batin Sasori.

Sasori berjalan ke dapur dan menghampiri Konan.

"Ada apa, Sasori?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku mau mandi air panas… boleh nggak?" pinta Sasori.

"Oh, silahkan saja ke kamar mandi. Di situ sudah tersedia air panas."

"Oke, makasih."

Sasori pun beranjak ke kamar mandi. Tampaknya bak berisi air panas itu kosong. Dia sudah siap 'nyemplung' ke dalam bak tersebut. (Note: Sebaiknya Jangan Anda bayangkan bagaimana penampilan Sasori saat ini). Tiba-tiba….

GYAAA!

"Sasori?"

"Pein?"

"Heh? Siapa yang ngizinin elo masuk kemari?" sahut Pein yang baru nongol dari dalam bak.

"Konan." Jawab Sasori enteng sambil memperlihatkan SIM (Surat Izin Mandi) dari Konan, lengkap dengan stempel dan tanda tangan Konan . "Emangnya kenapa?"

"Ya udah. Masuklah." ucap Pein dengan ketus. Sasori pun masuk ke dalam bak air panas bersama Pein.

"…."

"…."

"…."

Tiba-tiba Pein keluar dari bak (dengan penampilan yang juga tak boleh dibayangkan anak-anak seperti kalian –plak-). "Gue udahan ah. 'Envy' gue jadinya." gumam Pein, dengan kata 'envy' yang diucapkan dengan sangat pelan. Malu kan kalo Leader yang begitu (tidak) terhormatnya… envy?

"Hmm…" kini Sasori benar-benar dapat merasakan suasana yang begitu tenang dan rileks.

…

"Huuh! Gue kesel deh! Kesel! Semua kesenangan gue direbut dengan tidak elitnya bah! Huuh!"

Pein mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya di kamar Tobi, bukan di kamarnya, karena di kamarnya ada Hidan yang sedang bermain PS. Bisa gawat kalo berurusan ama 'the f***ing mouth' itu lagi.

"TV gue! Majalah gue! PS gue! Sekarang air panas gue! Huaaah! Kenapa dunia begitu tak adil ama gue siih?"

Saking beratnya penderitaan leader kita yang satu ini, doi nangis kejer, ngejilat-jilat lantai, nyakar-nyakar dinding, nendang-nendang meja, sampe ngelemparin kolor-kolor milik Tobi dari lemarinya. Waduh, pokoknya nih orang gak elit banget deh. Malu gue punya ketua kayak elu –emangnya gue siapa?-

"Baiklah, lo-lo pade bisa ngerebut semua itu dari gue. Tapi…. TIDAK ADA SEORANGPUN YANG BOLEH NGEREBUT KOLOR GUE!"

**~o0o~**

"Yak, sudah selesai!" sahut Konan setelah menyiapkan hidangan makan siang bersama Zetsu dan Kisame.

"Ugh, kenapa cuma kita berdua sih yang disuruh-suruh? Masa' yang lain enggak? Gak adil deh!" bisik Zetsu pada Kisame.

"Ah, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, Zetsu… gak usah disesali…" ujar Kisame dengan kerennya. Wuaah, tumben Kisame jadi keren begini sekali seumur hidupnya.

Hidangan makan siang sudah tersedia di atas mea makan. Kini saatnya bagi Konan untuk memanggil semua temannya untuk makan.

Pertama, ke ruang tamu.

"Itachi! Deidara! Kakuzu! Saatnya makan siang!" seru Konan.

"Makan siang, un? Ternyata penyambutan Konan terhadap kita begitu besar ya, un~" Deidara merasa terharu.

"Aku harap ada masakan dari kampungku…." gumam Itachi. "Rendang, gulai ikan, sambal balado, sayur daun singkong, ayam pop…" Dan author pun menjitak Itachi karena dia telah salah membaca naskah dialog yang terakhir.

Lalu, Konan ke ruang tengah.

"Tobi, ayo kita makan siang dulu!" seru Konan.

"Ihik... ihik… Konan-senpai nyuruhnya galak amat! Tobi gak mau!" Tobi cemberut.

"Baiklah…" Konan pasrah. Dia pun melembutkan suaranya, "Tobi, makan siang dulu yuk… senpai bikin makanan yang enak lho."

Tobi pun bangkit dengan ceria. "Aye aye, Kapten!"

Kemudian, ke kamar Pein.

"Hidan, ayo makan siang dulu!" sahut Konan.

"Tunggu dulu. Masih nanggung nih." Hidan tak menghiraukan panggilan Konan. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Konan memasang tampang deathglare andalannya pada Hidan.

"I—iya iya… ba—baik nyonya!" Hidan segera mematikan PS dan berlari menuju ruang makan.

Kemudian, ke kamar mandi.

"Sasori, ayo makan siang dulu!" sahut Konan dari luar. Tanpa sengaja Konan menyinggung pintu kamar mandi sehingga pintunya pun terbuka… dan memperlihatkan Sasori yang masih berendam di dalam bak.

"Heh? Mau apa kau di sini? Pergi! Pergi!" dengan wajah memerah Sasori mengusir Konan dengan menciprat-cipratkan air ke arah Konan.

"Kyaa!" Konan refleks berteriak. Wajahnya jadi ikutan memerah juga. "Ma—maaf… tapi cepetan keluar ya, kita mau makan siang…"

"Iya iya, tapi kau pergi dulu dari sini!" seru Sasori.

Konan pun meninggalkan kamar mandi. "Huuh, salah dia sendiri, pintunya gak dikunci…" gumam Konan masih dengan wajah yang memerah. "Tapi… kyaa! Seksi banget~"

Terakhir, Pein…

"Ada yang liat Pein nggak?" tanya Konan.

"Sepertinya dia ada di kamar Tobi." ujar Zetsu. Konan pun langsung ke kamar Tobi. Yak, Pein masih di situ, berpundung ria di sudut kamar.

"Pein…" panggil Konan, kali ini dengan nada yang lembut.

"Apaa…" mendengar suara lembut dari Konan, Pein bangkit dari masa pundungnya.

"Ayo kita makan siang. Teman-teman yang lain udah ngumpul lho." ujar Konan.

"Konan~" Pein menatap Konan dengan tatapan senduuuuu sekali.

"Ya Pein?" balas Konan.

"Terima kasih karena kau akhirnya mengasihanikuu~" Pein memeluk pinggang Konan sambil temehek-mehek tingkat akut.

"Ya, sudah, sudah… Ayo, kita makan siang…"

"Oke!"

**~o0o~**

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki telah berkumpul di ruang makan. Berbagai hidangan lezat di meja makan telah menggoda selera makan mereka.

"Itadakimasu!"

Mereka pun makan dengan nikmat.

"Waah, Konan emang baik deh, un. Mau capek-capek demi menyambut kita dengan suguhan yang luar biasa! Makasih banyak ya Konan!" sahut Deidara. "Kalo kita pacaran pasti Konan udah kucium deh."

"Heh! Jangan ngomong sembarangan lo ya!" sergah Pein.

"Aah, gak mungkinlah Konan jadi pacarku, un… aku suka ama yang lebih cantik lagi!" sahut Deidara. Deidara pun menghadap ke readers, "Yak, siapa saja yang cantik, mau nggak sama aku?"

"Hm… ini makanannya enak-enak banget deh~" ungkap Itachi. Entah karena gembul atau memang sangat kelaparan, dia telah menghabiskan 3 mangkok nasi.

"Tobi juga seneng deh! Konan-senpai juga udah ngebelain Tobi…" ucap Tobi.

"Makasih banyak ya Konan!"

"Ya sama-sama. Aku senang bisa menyambut kalian pulang. Aku senang kalian suka dengan semua ini…" ungkap Konan dengan wajah senang, dengan seukir senyum di wajahnya. Eitt, ternyata Konan sedang… tersenyum licik! Apakah ada rencana di balik semua ini?

**~o0o~**

Selesai makan siang….

"Aah, aku kenyang~" sahut Itachi. "Aku mau tidur dulu ah~"

"Aku juga nih. Ngantuk euy…" tambah Hidan.

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki mulai meninggalkan ruang makan. Terkecuali Konan.

"TUNGGU!"

Konan menghentikan langkah mereka dengan deathglare-nya.

"Kalian jangan pergi dulu!" ucap Konan dengan suara angker. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan!"

Para cowok Akatsuki membatin, "_Waduuh__… __apa-apaan__ini?__Jangan-jangan__…__._"

Konan menyisingkan lengan jubahnya dan berkacak pinggang, tetap dengan wajah deathglare-nya.

"DEIDARA! CUCI PIRING! ITACHI! NYAPU! PEIN DAN TOBI! BERESIN RUANGAN DAN PERALATAN!"

"UAPPPAH?

"Lhoo, kok aku juga disuruh sih, Konaaan?" ucap Pein memelas.

"Dari tadi kerjamu hanya bermalas-malasan saja!" bentak Konan pada Pein.

"Ba—baik!" Pein pun luluh. "Tapi… Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasori… masa' mereka gak dikasih kerja?"

"Kisame dan Zetsu telah membantuku memasak tadi, jadi mereka bebas sekarang." ujar Konan.

"YESS!" seru Kisame dan Zetsu.

"Hidan…" Konan melirik Hidan. "Aku kepanasan! Kipasi aku!"

"Eeh? Kan bisa pake kipas angin?" sergah Hidan.

"Kita gak punya kipas angin, tau!" Konan mematahkan sergahan Hidan.

"Huuh… baiklah…" dengan cemberut Hidan memulai tugasnya.

"Sasori…" Konan melirik Sasori. "Aku pegal sekali! Pijati aku!"

"Heeh?" yang diperintah cengo.

"Kenapa malah cengo? Ayo kerja!" sahut Konan seraya duduk di kursi malas.

"Iya iya." Sasori pun menurut.

"APAAA?" protes Pein. "Masa' sih Sasori yang mijitin kamu? Kenapa nggak aku aja?"

"Terserah aku dong! itu bukan urusanmu!" ketus Konan. "Sana kerja kau!"

"Uhuhu…." dengan hati dongkol Pein mulai bekerja.

"Uh, kalo tau bakalan kayak gini jadinya, mendingan kita gak usah disambut segala deh, un. Iya kan, Itachi?" sungut Deidara yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Uhuhu… Konan jahat sekali~" rintih Itachi.

Konan melirik Kakuzu, "Oh iya. Buat Kakuzu…."

Kakuzu sudah dapat merasakan firasat buruk dengan koceknya. Dia menggenggam erat-erat dompet kesayangannya.

"Aku tadi bilang kalo ini semua gratis. Tapi ternyata… ini semua terlalu mahal. Tentunya kau mau dong bantu aku…" Konan menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Kakuzu. "Membiayai… gak usah semuanya deh. Cukup setengah dari biaya keseluruhannya saja! Ayo, serahkan uangmu!"

"TIDAAAK! AKU TIDAK MAUUUU!" jerit Kakuzu.

Konan memasang tampang deathglare-nya lebih menyeramkan lagi. "Kalau kau tak mau, kunaikkan jadi tiga perempatnya! Ah, atau semuanya saja sekalian! Ayo Kakuzu, kau pilih mana?"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

**Owari**

**Haaah…. Akhirnya selesai juga fic nista ini. Sampe begadang semaleman deh bikinnya. Kalian mau tahu apa latar belakang Nee bikin fic lagi?**

**Hell**** yeah!**** Tanpa ****dipungkiri ****lagi,**** Nee**** kangen**** bikin ****fic,**** dan ****terutama****… ****kangen ****ama**** Akatsuki!**** Uhuhu,**** di ****manga**** mereka ****hampir**** semuanya**** mati**** T_T**** yeah,**** tinggal**** Tobi ****(Madara)**** ama**** Zetsu ****sih, ****tapi**** tetep ****aja**** Nee**** sedih.**** Satu ****dari**** mereka**** gak ****lengkap,**** rasanya**** Akatsuki ****jadi**** kurang**** berasa****…****.**

**Oh iya, judul fic ini diambil dari nama grup "After School TeaTime" atau "Houkago TeaTime" di K-ON!. Bagi kalian yang tahu pasti bakalan nyadar.**

**Yeah,****mungkin ****inilah ****fic ****terakhir ****Nee.****Karena,****Nee**** bakalan ****balik**** lagi ****ke**** dunia**** -?- ****fan ****art,****dan**** yang**** paling**** penting****… ****sekarang**** Nee**** udah**** kelas ****3**** (aku ****benci**** sekaliiii ****DX),**** dan**** Nee**** HARUS ****focus**** belajar ****untuk**** menghadapi**** UN**** dan**** SNMPTN.**** Doain**** Nee**** lulus**** dua-duanya**** ya****…**

**Akhir ****kata,**** Nee**** mohon,**** sekaliiii**** aja,****bikin**** Nee**** seneng**** sebelum**** mati,**** eh,**** sebelum**** benar-benar ****hiatus ****dengan**** ngereview ****fic**** ini.**** Kritik ****dan**** saran,**** silahkan.**** Maafkan**** Nee**** kalau**** ada**** kata-kata ****di**** fic ****ini**** yang**** menyinggung ****hati**** kalian.**** Maafkan ****Nee ****juga**** kalo**** fic**** ini**** gak ****enak**** dibaca,**** humornya**** garing,**** lebay,**** atau**** apalah. ****Kalo**** kalian**** suka ****dengan**** ficku**** ini,**** Nee**** ucapkan ****terima**** kasih!**

**Jangan lupa review ya!**

**Sayonara!**

**Best regards,**

**Akasuna Nee.**


End file.
